


Look Inside

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The simple things. [01/20/02]





	Look Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Look Inside

## Look Inside

  
by silvina  


Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. This is what happens when you've been listening to a whole lot of love songs, especially anything by Jim Brickman. I need a life. Anyone got one for sale cheap? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

"I love you." 

He said it often. And why not? It was true, and there was just something endearing about the way Benny blushed whenever he did. 

The reply was always there in his blue eyes, but Ray understood that he wasn't ready to say it out loud yet. He didn't really care, anyway. It was refreshing for him to feel it and say it and say it often. He sometimes felt like he was making up for every time Benny hadn't heard it. 

Ray didn't need to hear it; he knew it. He did need to say it, and Benny needed to hear it. So once again their biggest differences had become part of how they worked so well together. The things they had in common, a deep need to protect and love, also brought them closer. 

Ray smiled as Fraser looked up and blushed. The simple things just are. 

* * *

  
The thunder and the rain  
The way you say my name  
After all the clouds go by  
The simple things remain  
The sun, the moon, the stars  
The beating of two hearts  
How I love the simple things  
The simple things just are  
Jim Brickman, "Simple things"

  
 

* * *

End Look Inside by silvina 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
